


Didn’t Give Me Time

by McrTrashboat



Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Bottom Sally, Crying, Depression, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Glass Eye, Gore, M/M, Prosthetics, Sally Face - Freeform, Sally Face video game, Scars, Self Harm, Smut, Top Larry, maybe kinky, maybe some choking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McrTrashboat/pseuds/McrTrashboat
Summary: Sally Fisher and his father move into the Addison Apartment's room 402 after Sal's father gets a job near by and wants a new start. Ever since the accident Sally has been homeschooled, having a prosthetic mask covering his face and a glass eye make it hard for people to except him. Once he's settled into his new home the curiosity of exploring the new building gets the best of him. Sally wanders the halls of the Addison apartment building, knowing the time of day was perfect because everyone was at work or school. Sal's luck isn't the best though and is spotted by a resident of the building who decided to skip school on the right day.





	1. Chapter 1

Sally's pov (Dream)

"What have you done?" Dad spat making me flinch away from him. My hands shaking as the grip I had on the handle of the knife tightened. "You killed her, Sally, this is your fault! You killed her!" 

"I-I didn't mean to, Dad, it's not my fault!" I cried, stepping back as he moved forward. A glimpse of my mask hanging above us made me freeze as I brought a bloody hand to my face and gasped. 

"You're a monster, look at yourself, Sally Face."

A mirror appeared in front of us now, my heart beating faster and faster until I felt like it would be ripped from my chest. My reflection coming into view as tears welled up in my eyes. The knife dropping, clattering to the ground as I fell to my knees, the grip Dad had in my blue hair kept me from looking away. 

"Take a good, long look, Sally Face, they're right. You're a freak, an accident." Dad spat before he moved away and into the shadows. 

"D-Dad, wait!" I called, struggling to my feet as I looked around in the dark blindly. "Come back! Don't l-leave me!" I cried, voices echoing around me as I ran in a random direction. 

"Sally Face, Sally Face, Sally Face!" The voices chanted and sneered ntil it was so overwhelming I felt my ears ringing with their laughter and chants. 

I needed to find a way out. I need to go home. I need to be free. There's no way out, there's no hope is there? Please make it stop, please, I need it to stop.  
~~~~~  
(Awake)

I woke up with a start, reaching out blindly for the blankets I seemed to have kicked off while having the nightmare. My heart racing in my chest as I gasped for air, pulling the blankets around me finally in my desperate search for security. I gripped them tightly, crying into the soft fabric as I curled up and tried to calm down. Gizmo pressed up against my side, purring loudly. My hand found it's way to run through his soft fur. 

"'M s-sorry for w-waking you up, Gizmo." I sniffled after awhile of silence. I felt my heart still beating a little too fast but it was better than sobbing. 

Gizmo purred and pressed against me more making me smile at this and sigh. Looking over at the clock I saw that it was still pretty early in the morning. I was too shaken up to go back to sleep so I sat up and turned my lamp on, pulling Gizmo onto my lap as I petted him. My mind and chest felt a little better  now that the light was on, illuminating the boxes scattered around my room. 

"Today's the day, Gizmo, this isn't our home anymore." I said, Gizmo purred and pressed his head into my palm. "I wonder what the new place is like... maybe you can have your own room finally." I giggled at this and he meowed. 

I got out of bed, taking my mask and container with my glass eye in it to the bathroom with me. Avoiding the mirror at all costs as I got into the shower. The warm sprays made me relax as I washed my hair and body, feeling a little sad that this would be the last time I'll take a shower in this house. Last night was the last time I'll sleep in my room. Last time I'll brush my teeth in the sink and not look in the mirror the whole time. Last time I'll have a nightmare here...

I got out of the shower, drying off my body and blue hair. Getting ready didn't take long, brushing my teeth and hair, putting my hair into pigtails, putting my glass eye in, putting my mask on, and got dressed in my red ripped jeans and black sweater. By the time that I was ready I could hear Dad getting into the shower in his room. 

Gizmo meowed loudly as I packed all of my blankets into a box and moved all of the boxes over to door. Dad got donuts the other day for this morning because there was no food in the house. My heart squeezing painful in my chest as I walked into the kitchen and sighed. I didn't want to move but Dad got a new job and this house had some bad memories... 

I averted my eyes away from the guest bedroom and grabbed a donut. Sitting at the breakfast counter I unstrapped the bottom straps and pushed my mask up to eat. Chewing slowly as I got lost in thought. I would really miss this place. I spent a lot of time here being homeschooled and all... I never lived anywhere else but here. Dad said the new place would be an apartment building so it would be harder for me to go outside without being seen. We had a fenced in backyard here. I went outside sometimes and watched the clouds go by. At the apartments he said there was some outdoor space I could explore but people could see me if I went out there. 

"Good morning, Sal, sleep well?" Dad asked, coming into the kitchen and grabbed himself a donut. 

"Good morning... I slept okay, you?" I asked, finishing up my breakfast. 

"Good, the movers will be here soon with the van. Make sure Gizmo is in the car before they get here." Dad said and began getting some boxes labels last minute. I nodded, strapping my mask on fully before going back to my bedroom to get Gizmo who was sitting on my bare mattress. 

"Let's go wait in the car, Gizmo, we're leaving." I said, picking Gizmo up who purred as I held him to my chest, looking around my room one last time before leaving, going out to the car to wait.  
~~~~~

It took awhile to get to the Addison Apartments. The sky was gloomy and the building looked pretty daunting. The movers took awhile getting everything up to our apartment and Dad was stressed out about having them not break anything. I was bored and felt cramped up from sitting for so long. 

"They're done, it seems that everyone is at work, I'll have to introduce myself to them tomorrow." Dad said, grabbing our suitcases from the back of the car. I nodded and got out, carrying Gizmo as I followed Dad from the car and up to the building. It looked more creepy the closer I got and Gizmo seemed to sense my anxiety and nuzzled his head against me. 

The lobby of the place wasn't anything special, just some mailboxes with the room numbers on them, some doors, and an elevator. We took the elevator up to the fourth floor and stopped outside of room 402. We didn't see or hear anyone the whole time and once we were in the apartment I relaxed and set Gizmo down who went exploring and I followed close behind. 

"It's not much but it's our new start... I'll order us a pizza." Dad said as he began unpacking things. "All your stuff should be in your room." Dad pointed to a door without looking up. 

I went to the room he pointed to and saw all my boxes and things in there. Gizmo came trotting in after me, hopping onto a box as he looks around more. 

"Our new start... what do you think, Giz? Do you like it so far?" I asked, scratching behind his ear. Gizmo meowed as I began unpacking my things. "It's going to take a while for me to get used to it but... it's something I guess."


	2. That’s It

Sally's pov 

I spent all day unpacking with Dad. It felt like it was never going to end but we got it done. A storm brewing outside as we finished up the last of the unpacking. My room was sort of coming together, it was nice and cozy, my safe place. It was different and new but I also didn't mind. A new start was just what we needed right now. I'll have to start doing my online school next week so I have this whole week to just relax and get used to everything. 

Dad would be away more because of work so I would be alone most of the time with Gizmo. I looked over at Gizmo who was sleeping on my bed already making me smile and sigh. I would miss Dad while he's away but he said that the job paid good and he'd be home in no time. I was happy for him, he seemed happier and wasn't always in his room anymore. He cleaned and made dinner, sometimes even breakfast. He stopped drinking too, when he saw how he changed when he drank he stopped altogether. 

"Sally, I'm heading out to the store to get some groceries, want anything special?" Dad said, standing in the doorway to my room.

"Tea and chips." I said, hanging up the last poster I needed to hang. 

"Okay, be back soon, your key is on the table, don't forget to feed Gizmo." He said before leaving. I nodded and found Gizmo's bowl and food, filling it up and putting it next to his bed that he never uses. 

"I think that's it." I announced, patting Gizmo before going into the living room. Our bookshelf was bare, only a few books had a home there. There was a picture of Mom and Dad, before she got sick... Gizmo meowed loudly behind me making me look away from the picture. 

He purred and hopped onto the couch, laying down and watched me. Sometimes I felt like Gizmo was a person trapped in a cat's body. He watches tv, enjoys a few baths here and there, he even watches me play guitar sometimes. 

I explored the apartment a bit more, finding some spots of chipping paint and some spots where the carpet needed to be reattached to the ground again. A lightbulb in the bathroom was broken and the window in Dad's room seemed to have a draft. I wanted to paint my room a different color, anything besides the off white that every room was painted here. I tried to look on the bright side but it was getting harder as time went on. My medication wasn't doing its job and my mind was clouding.

I ended up laying in bed after taking my medication. It helped to just lay there and let it do it's job because I was stupid and didn't take it at the right time like I should. Sometimes I forget to take it somedays are just bad days... I haven't had a bad day in a few days but I guess my luck was running out on that one. 

Sighing I pulled my mask off and set it next to me, closing my eyes as I dozed off. I might as well try to sleep this bad day away.  
~~~~~

I woke up with a start, bolting up as I looked around the now dark room. My heart racing in my chest like ever time I wake up. My mind clouded with my nightmare I was just having. The panic and fear settling in as I turned the light on as curled up on my bed, pulling my knees up to my chest and began crying.

I wanted this to stop happening every night. I couldn’t even sleep through the night without having a nightmare. Maybe if I just took sleeping medication it would help... shaking my head I wiped the tears away like I always do and look over at the clock that read 4:56am. I slept for awhile and after that panic attack I wasn’t tired anymore. 

Getting up I changed into some clean cloths before getting on my Gear Boy to pass time. Gizmo sat on my bed next to me, purring loudly as he rolled around on my blankets. A cold draft drifting through my room that was coming from the window from what I could tell. I’ll have to tell Dad about it later, hopefully there’s some left over pizza too, I’m starving. 

I spent the rest of the morning playing on my Gear Boy and reading through a booklet Dad left on the counter. It was about the building that he found in the lobby it looked like. The pages were old and bent and it smelled like old coffee. There was five floors and a basement, four apartments on every floor, one in the basement, and a few empty ones. 

“Hey, Sal, I won’t be back for awhile, my new job wants me in for training.” Dad said, ready to go for the day it seems. He trimmed his beaded and hair and he was wearing a suit. 

“Okay, I’ll be here.” I said, watching him grab a piece of pizza before ruffling my hair and leaving. The apartment was silent again as I walked over to the window in the kitchen and watched Dad get into his car and leave. It looked like it’ll be a nice sunny day today. I wanted to go outside but the thought of having someone see me made me stay inside. Dad did say everyone in the building was off to work or school at this time. Everyone besides Mr.Addison who never leaves his room I guess, he sounded like an odd guy... but who am I to judge?

“Do you think I should go explore the building, Gizmo?” I said, Gizmo meowed and I took that as a yes as I got my shoes on, making sure my mask and pig tails were all set. I grabbed my key off the counter and took a deep breath before leaving the safety of my apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting into the story line and if you haven’t read the warnings yet please do so, thank you.   
> More character development to come

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my first Sally Face fanfiction. I hope you're as excited as I am for this.  
> Lots more to come, more character development, background, more characters to come. It's gonna be good (hopefully).  
> Leave comments telling me what you think, I really wanna know if you guys like it so far or not.  
> This is up on Wattpad too


End file.
